


Operation: Recall

by solomivan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Don't copy to another site, Eye Trauma (mentioned), Gen, Human Experimantation (mentioned), Missing Scene, Murder, Overwatch Recall, Reunions, Serious Injuries, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: Winston assembles old and new members to create Overwatch 2.0.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Pre-Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and the world owned by Blizzard, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> Timeline: during and immediately after the "Recall" animation.
> 
> Emily/Lena is mentioned.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my betas [kuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchi), [Marvelgirl98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirl98), [KLMwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMwrites)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston initiates Recall and comes in contact with his friends.

**Present time**

Gabriel heard the signal of an incoming message on his computer. He opened it, knowing that Olivia had already read it and copied to her devices.

The sender was unknown and their email was encrypted. The recipient field was filled with his code name, Reaper. The subject said, "A special task". In the body of the message was the following text: _"I have a mission for you and Widowmaker. Bring her with you and meet me today at 9 PM on the roof of the skyscraper located at Via Roma 13. I'll give more details during our talk but for now, you should know that it's very important."_

The mail deleted itself when he finished reading. Gabriel asked Olivia to trace it but even her technical talents were useless in this case. She found it had gone through several proxies in different countries. The source was in Gibraltar but that was all the information she was able to discover.

"Don't you think it's a trap? Maybe they want to eliminate both of you?" Olivia, despite her constant bickering with Gabriel and Amélie, was concerned about them because they were useful for her purposes.

"They can try. It would be an interesting attempt," shrugged Gabriel. "I’ll take the risk and accept this offer."

"I'll come with you, Gabe. I'll be excellent support with my hacking skills and my technology. Besides, someone has to be ready when all your careful planning doesn't pan out."

Gabriel sighed and clenched his teeth. Olivia still loved to mock him about his numerous missions gone wrong.

***

When the time came, they reached the aforementioned address, which was across the street from their HQ. Gabriel, Olivia and Amélie arrived slightly earlier than the message had asked to assess the environment. They landed their shuttle on the wide roof nearby and teleported to the required place using their devices and in case of Gabriel, his ability. Everyone looked around searching for possible escape or attack routes.

Olivia used her device to hide from sight and addressed Amélie standing behind her, "Ah, my favourite spider. I wonder what sort of web you're spinning now."

Amélie turned around and dryly responded, "It'd be a shame if something happened to you on our next mission. A real pity." She made two warning shots over Olivia's head. 

Olivia heard another shuttle above them and then there was a rumble when someone jumped onto the roof from it.

The new guest was an unexpected person: a giant gorilla in a spacesuit. She knew that it was Winston, who had become the Overwatch leader after its original fall. He looked in her direction for a moment, and she guessed whether or not she detected despite being under the cloak which gave her invisibility.

"Hello. I sent the email because I want to talk with you," said Winston, moving closer to the Talon agents.

"Hello to you too, Winston. But before that I want to clear several things," responded Gabriel. "Firstly, I apologise for attacking you and your team recently and that day in the museum. It was necessary to show Talon that it's better to leave Overwatch alone and stop bothering it." Gabriel stretched out his hand as a sign of reconciliation. "It had to look convincing, so I didn't warn you although I strongly wished to."

"Well, it explains why two high-class assassins missed, when they fired at short and almost point-blank range," responded Winston, slightly shaking his hand. "I'm sorry that I doubted you and used my electro-cannon on you this time and the previous time. I was confident that you betrayed Overwatch and your attacks were real."

"I calculated the risk during my planning and was prepared for it. Before you ask, your agents whom I killed were traitors working for Talon. The second topic is about your knowledge of my email."

" _Someone_ tried to hack our AI Athena ten days ago. With her help, I hacked back _our attacker, who was you, Olivia_. And among many useful materials was Gabriel's address." Winston glared at Olivia. 

She was wondering how he found out that she was here.

He told her, "You can be invisible but you cannot hide your smell, which is different from Amélie's. Gabriel didn't have any scent owing to his current condition. Besides, I was confident you would want to meet me after my reverse cracking and my email."

She tried to use her neural interface to turn off Winston's suit but Gabriel held her by her wrist and said, "Quoting our colleague Akande, 'Have you ever been punched by a genetically engineered modified gorilla? I can arrange it for you'."

Amélie commented with a little smile, "You two are adorable."

Gabriel winced, remembering that same line was used by Moira during his failed mission in Rialto. He addressed Winston, "So, what did you intend to speak about? And how do you know my real name?"

"Reaper and Gabriel Reyes have the same shotguns, look, and similar tactics in their attacks. I simply put two and two together."

"I've initiated Operation Recall due to the Second Omnic Crisis. I want all of you to join Overwatch and save the world from its end. Or, in the case of Gabriel, re-join us. We need your knowledge, abilities, and skills," continued Winston after a short pause. "In addition to that, you deserve a second chance. Gabriel, you gave it to seventeen-year-old criminal Jesse McCree, and now I offer this to you and your friends. You may become second-in-command in Overwatch."

"Such a speech. What about Overwatch's dark side — Blackwatch which was doing dirty work, while the others received the commendations?" Olivia questioned. She possessed information on every piece of its operations: hacking, blackmail, murders, extensive interrogations.

"There will be no Blackwatch, even unofficially, yet some moments are still off the book," replied Winston. "I understand the necessity of morally grey actions to maintain peace. It's one more reason why Gabriel with his experience can be useful in the aforementioned position."

"What about his decision in Venice to kill the mob boss instead of capturing him to obtain additional information?" asked Olivia, to mess with Gabriel again. 

"The consequences of an alternate solution would be equally unpleasant for Overwatch, and probably the same. I chose the quickest way to fix the problem," objected Gabriel.

"And produced several others instead, as usual," commented Olivia.

"It's funny to hear this from you, who constantly created obstacles during our missions for your amusement," said Amélie.

Winston responded, "I will add a third member to our leadership to counterbalance his ideas and watch his six."

"Who will be this person? I hope it's not Jack Morrison," noted Olivia. "Because even though Gabriel continues to keep his portrait in the room, it would be dangerous for Overwatch to have both of them as leaders. I'm afraid it might lead to another destructive conflict."

"I had similar thoughts, so I decided to put Ana Amari in this position. She is a professional officer with a strong moral compass."

Gabriel nodded, approving the choice, "You are right, my friend. If only she was there to stop me and Jack before our stupidity and pride blinded us and caused Overwatch’s fall."

Amélie remembered that before she became the ruthless assassin Widowmaker, Ana was always nice with her, regularly invited her to the Overwatch HQ, and taught her how to use a sniper rifle. _"I admire your shooting accuracy, Mrs Amari. May I try this weapon?- Yes,_ ma chérie _, but first I'll show you the proper way of handling it."_

"How do you know that Ana isn't dead?" asked Gabriel.

"When I initiated Recall, she answered me and told me about her being undercover all these years. She talked about you and Jack turning into vigilantes after Overwatch ended its existence. She needed to pretend that she was KIA," explained Winston.

"Before she was 'murdered', she contacted me. She persuaded me to help her with her mission," added Amélie. "Thus, I shot her, not in her head but into her eye through her scope. I knew it would extinguish the bullet’s energy and turn it into traumatic and non-lethal."

"And how has her daughter Fareeha reacted to the news that her mother dearest is alive and well?" Olivia was interested to know.

"She was angry and sad, refusing to speak about this matter," sighed Winston, still hoping to bring peace between those two. "I'm suggesting we continue our talk in my shuttle on the way to Gibraltar."

Gabriel responded, "That sounds right. But before that, we'll get our things from Talon's HQ and be right back." 

"Go on. I can wait," commented Winston with a smile, using one of Ana's favourite lines.

Gabriel and his team returned to their compartments. Winston began to remember his Recall.

***

**Yesterday**

Winston held his breath when he saw the word "Hacking" on the screen after Gabriel's attack. When the progress bar reached 98% the AI quarantined the virus and the screen showed nothing but blackness. Several moments later, the work was restored and a suggestion to initiate Operation Recall appeared.

He didn't start it immediately. Firstly he looked at numerous photos of his friends and then proudly pressed the button "Yes". The connections with Overwatch agents appeared on the virtual globe, quickly changing into each other. After that Winston sent everyone the time and date of the meeting in the main HQ.

There were two strange moments: Ana was marked as alive despite being KIA, and ex-operative Moira was displayed as an active member even though she had left Overwatch and joined the terrorist organisation Talon. 

His initial stupor ended and Winston decided, _"These mysteries can be solved after I finish with the other members."_

There was no sign of Jack or Gabriel because their comms were destroyed during the explosion in Switzerland.

When the queue came to Lena, she called back and exclaimed, "It has been too long."

"Yes, it has." He decided to chat with her and dialled her again. "How are you and your girlfriend, Emily?"

"Thanks for your concern, big boy. We're fine and planning to marry after the Crisis ends." 

Winston couldn't see Lena but he imagined she was fulfilled with joy while saying this line. He told her, "I'm sure our team will stop it like it did the last time."

"Do you want to add anyone else besides the initial staff, luv?"

“Maybe. I have several possible candidates in mind. I need to think about them, though. It was a pleasure to speak with you but I'm going to talk with our other agents." Winston finished his call.

Athena displayed a message, _"Detected a weak SOS from Ecopoint Antarctica."_ It was a happy surprise when he discovered it was Mei who sent the signal. She had been declared dead since all communications with her and her colleagues terminated some years ago.

Winston fled to said location and quickly found her and her robotic friend in the laboratory repairing the equipment. They returned to Gibraltar HQ, where they sat in an empty room.

"This will be your room. Tell me if you require anything."

"I didn't register anyone but us on the base." Mei had been looking forward to meeting a crowd, not desolate corridors.

"Long story short, Overwatch has been disbanded, although today I'm assembling it to fight against evil omnics worldwide. The team will be ready within days. Now rest. I'll continue my recall." Winston left the room and went to the main computer.

"Athena, please connect to Ana and then Moira. I'll discuss their unexpected responses. I'll also communicate with others."

_"Connection established."_

_"Hello, Ana. I'm waiting to hear your explanation regarding 'your sudden resurrection'."_

_"I'm sorry, Winston. My mission had required radio silence. I was afraid you might blow my cover if I talk to you."_

_"Have you imagined the state of your daughter and members of Overwatch?"_ He made fists for a second.

 _"Unfortunately, yes. I watched them at my perfectly arranged funeral, hiding nearby. I wrote her a detailed letter. Before that, I had regularly pretended to be her distant relative and helped my family with money."_ Ana made a small pause and continued. _"What you are doing is right. Our team is needed now, so I'll join them."_

_"I promise you I'll do anything to resolve the tension between you and our colleagues due to your behaviour. By the way, do you know that Gabriel is alive?"_

_"I saw him and Jack one week ago during my operation. The latter has become bitter and still retained his accuracy. The meeting was difficult for the three of us."_

_"Ana, I’m glad to hear from you again. Forgive me but I need to talk to other agents, so I'm ending this call."_

Winston slowly recovered from the shock from hearing these facts. He retroactively changed Ana's status to MIA and started the second call.

_"Good evening, Moira. I hope I’m not interrupting you. You realize why I'm calling you."_

_"My dear jumped up ape, I can assume that beggars can't be choosers."_ It was easy for him to imagine her usual smug smirk.

_"I cannot deny your talents in research and fieldwork."_

_"What can I say: science saves the day!... Again._ Slán abhaile _."_

_"And goodbye to you too."_

The third interlocutor was the old mechanic Torbjörn. 

_"Good evening. How are you and your family?"_

_"We are fine. I'm happy that you initiated Recall. You should have done it much earlier."_ Winston heard several beeps and frowned because they belonged to the robot who had murdered many people during the first Omnic Crisis. 

_"_ Quiet! I'm talking to a friend! _Sorry, he is so difficult sometimes."_

_"Torbjörn? Did I hear everything correctly?"_

_"Well, I constantly monitor this mechanical creature. He is harmless and won't hurt anyone. There is nothing to worry about."_

_"Unless there's something to worry about, as Dr Liao always said. You must immediately call Reinhardt and tell him every detail of your situation. If you refuse I'll do it myself."_

_"Fine. If you insist. The last topic of our discussion is regarding my daughter. I'm confident she's ready to fight alongside me and her godfather. He can confirm my opinion."_

_"Then I'm looking forward to seeing you."_

Jesse McCree and Sojourn, as well as other agents, didn't answer the call. Winston decided to communicate with them later and dialled the next person - Dr Ziegler.

 _"_ Guten Abend _, Angela. I remember your objections regarding Overwatch’s resurrection. Nonetheless, we'd appreciate it if you change your mind and agree to come back. Your skills and knowledge are a great help for the team."_

_"Recently I thought about my words in the past and understood they were a mistake. The world is better with our organisation than without it. As I always said, 'I must go where I'm needed'."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

The next colleague was Genji.

_"Hello, I'm happy that you are finally okay. We'd appreciate your help with the Second Crisis."_

_"I'm always ready to serve Overwatch and defend the world."_

_"Good. Your first mission is to return to Nepal and try to persuade your teacher to join us. After that, try to do the same with Hanzo."_

_"I'm already here and both of them are near me. We'll discuss this topic immediately. I'll call you back when it's done."_

_"Goodbye, until the meeting."_

_"Goodbye."_

Winston called the last member - the old knight, Reinhardt. The latter started to talk first.

 _"Nice to hear from you, Winston! I'm so delighted that I'm not useless and still can protect the innocents from the evil forces!"_ Sometimes Reinhardt's enthusiasm was annoying, especially when he was shouting his lines. He calmed down and continued, _"Torb told me you called him. We argued as usual but then found a compromise. Goodbye. It was a pleasure to chat with you."_

 _"_ Auf Wiedersehen _."_

Winston began to write a letter to Gabriel with the purpose of luring him and taking advantage of the situation with the latter's betrayal. The message masqueraded as a typical business proposal for the assassin.


	2. Possible Future Colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potential candidates for Overwatch 2.0 are discussed.

**Chapter 2 Possible Future Colleagues**

Summary: Potential candidates for Overwatch 2.0 are discussed.

**Present time**

Gabriel and his friends came back with their bags. Upon their arrival, everyone began to take their places in the vehicle. Winston engaged the autopilot and sat in the co-pilot seat, keeping a careful watch of the flight. He was prepared to swiftly interfere if any issues occurred.

"So, you want to invite not only old members but add some new ones, including Fareeha?" Gabriel walked over to Winston, coming to a halt next to his chair. He crossed his arms as he looked at the gorilla, patiently waiting for a response.

"And who will be your 'new blood' beside her?"

"Brigitte. She is an excellent attacker according to Reinhardt and her father." Winston recalled from their tales and the videos the two had sent him of her training. Her metal skills were nothing to scoff at either, her armor a true testament of who her mentors were. "She is a strong girl with a good battle spirit and experience as well."

"Yes, someone definitely should look after those two, especially when they lose their sense of reality." 

As always, Olivia couldn't refrain from a small taunt, even if it was unnecessary. Amélie rolled her eyes at Olivia’s snarky remark whilst Gabriel sighed dramatically.

"Genji's brother, Hanzo. He’s excellent for long distance attacks. His assassin background would be priceless in operation planning and for stealth maneuvers during missions."

"Zenyatta is a great healer who is mastered in combat." Winston added — remembering Genji's stories describing kindness and care of his mentor.

"An omnic on the team? Several members will be displeased due to their past experience during the First Crisis." Gabriel shook his head. The decision was too uneasy to quickly approve it.

"Genji's teacher always used his talents and his ability to quickly help others with their troubles or traumas, whether they are Omnic or human." 

Winston heard from Genji how Zenyatta cured villagers along with his "brothers and sisters" — monks in Nepal. 

"I always thought another medic and psychotherapist would be necessary,” Winston continued, “We can't rely only on Ana and Angela. Protesters will probably stop their brooding and forget their complaints after his treatment of their injuries."

Winston continued his list bending his fingers after naming a candidate.

"Protective robot Orisa created by eleven-year-old genius Efi in Numbani."

Olivia had a memory how Akande boasted that the previous generation of those mechanical creatures was disappointingly weak. He defeated the crowd of them without problems smashing them like cardboard figures. 

"Maybe she isn't worth it. I don't want to lose her in the first battle."

Winston turned to her and objected, "Orisa's predecessors killed numerous Crusaders from Reinhardt's squad including its leader. Reinhardt survived but the resulting scar is still visible. Thus, I can tell you Orisa is tougher than she looks."

He fixed his glasses on his nose, then suggested another potential Overwatch member.

"A bastion unit that was found and repaired by Torbjörn." 

"Bastion? I thought they were destroyed during the previous Crisis. Old fool went _loco_ bringing this death machine," noted Olivia, wincing from irritation.

"He claimed it was harmless and gave me his word he kept everything under his total control," explained Winston before sighing, "I trust him due to his long-lasting experience as our Chief Engineer. He implanted a small EMP bomb in it in case it turns rogue on us. The detonation can be performed remotely and will cause a total and permanent destruction of Bastion."

"You want Genji and his brother to work with one another? Are you sure that’s a good idea?" commented Gabriel, finishing with Hanzo's file. He remembered how Genji was angry after that incident between those two. 

He fists clenched for a moment as he frowned under his mask. The circumstances that surrounded the two of them could lead to a fight breaking out amongst the brothers. Overwatch didn’t need any more issues to deal with, especially a grudge fight between the Shimadas. 

"His Master, Zenyatta, helped Genji find inner peace and forgive Hanzo. In fact, Genji was even able to with Hanzo," explained Winston, recalling Genji's letters about his slow psychological progress.

Winston concluded his list, "My last potential members are the three of you. I believe you can all be a good addition to Overwatch."

"Winston, If you want to recruit us, I don't mind. This is up to you." Olivia shrugged with an indifferent face expression.

It didn’t really matter to her either way. All she was looking for was an opportunity to have fun and amuse herself anyway.

"Nevertheless, I hope you realize some of your colleagues might object to this… _arrangement,_ " Gabriel informed him.

Gabriel knew that the idea of employing Talon agents, even one’s who had left the terrorist organization, to a group that had actively fought them for years before being shut down wouldn't be so easily received.

Winston just waved him off to placate him,"That shouldn’t be a problem. They will understand that it's for the best. I guarantee that I'll persuade them to separate their personal feelings from the professional attitudes," Winston clarifies, hoping to convince him, "”Now, I believe you said you had some suggestions?”

Gabriel doubted it would be so easy. Winston's suggestion was kind of naively opportunistic. He would probably underestimate how much the previous Overwatch members hated Talon.

Gabriel pulled up several files from his bag, "The first is Hana Song — a famous South Korean mech pilot and the youngest lieutenant in the South Korean military . She risked her life and has single-handedly killed many dangerous Omnics , most of which were much larger than her and tended to attack Busan in packs." 

Winston remembered what he heard about her and nodded, "I'll speak with her superiors when Overwatch becomes legal again. Hopefully, that can be done within the next week or so." 

Gabriel nodded before adding in a firm and confident tone, "The UN should understand that without us, the Crisis would have resulted in a more catastrophic outcome for the world."

"I think Russian Sergeant Aleksandra Zaryanova might be useful for your— _our_ organisation. I spoke with her recently in Saint Petersburg and can try to convince her to join Overwatch," said Olivia. 

"After you two nearly killed each other?" Gabriel made a short haughty laugh.

"I wish you luck," commented Amélie with a tiny brief sneer.

"How do you know about that?" questioned Olivia, being slightly confused and mostly dissatisfied with the fact that her business was an open secret for her colleagues.

"We watched you and her, whilst we sat not so far from that warehouse. 'Keep your friends close'," noted Gabriel smiling behind his mask.

"Unfortunately, I don’t think that Miss Zaryanova will agree to your proposal. For one, Russia received no assistance from Overwatch during the previous Crisis. And then there’s Russia’s anti-Omnic mindset. Considering we’ll have several omnics and a cyborg on the team, she isn’t likely to join.," responded Winston.

Gabriel shrugged, "You can explain the situation. It just wasn’t possibly for Overwatch to be everywhere. There weren't enough of us to helpRussia then. Hopefully, we’ll get the numbers we need to help them this time, if the time comes."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I think you’ll be surprised. After all, she was perfectly willing to work with omnics when she was trying to track me down. So while she doesn’t like them, she’s at least willing to work with them..." replied Olivia with a strong assurance.

"Well, I'm glad that it's no longer an issue then. I'll call Yekaterina Volskaya to talk with Miss Zaryanova about the offer then," concluded Winston, sighing with relief.

"No need to bother yourself with such things. I'll take this into my hands. I'll do it better and quicker," assured him Olivia. 

Gabriel couldn’t tell if it was a genuine wish to help or if she was up to her usual antics again. 

Gabriel pulled up the next file, "Satya Vaswani, the finest Vishkar architect and the only good person in that damn corporation."

Olivia sharply responded, "Will she want to be with Overwatch? Vishkar has brainwashed her since her childhood and has made her quite loyal to them. Not to mention Vishkar’s ties to Talon… But, then again, the destruction of _favela_ could have decreased her trust in them. I just might be able to make the rest of it disappear after I send her every dirty little secret her employers’ possess."

"This is a good start," commented Gabriel. "I already have a plan on how we can destroy Vishkar as well as help Satya. But I need Moira's help to do it. Winston, did you speak with her during your recall?" Winston heard irritation in his voice. 

Despite her usefulness in missions, Gabriel wasn't pleased to cooperate with her. He can't still forget she turned him in a monster to satisfy her scientific curiosity.

"Yet again one of Gabo's brilliant ideas strikes once more. Ever get that feeling of _déjà vu_?" Amélie addressed Olivia.

"Moira agreed to return to Overwatch to assist us. Despite her... _unethical_ approach to her experiments, she always gave us significant results. She was a good agent both as an attacker and a healer." 

Winston slightly scowled. He had mixed feelings about including her. Despite violating multiple bioethics and human rights, a great deal of past many Blackwatch operations wouldn't have been nearly as successful without her abilities.

"Dear Gabi, could you brief us on what you are going to do? Is it something related to Sanjay?" Olivia's face obtained a mischievous expression as she thought of the Vishkar official, "Oh, the secrets I have on him…" 

"There’s going to be a masquerade ball in Venice. Talon will be using the event as a cover for a clandestine meeting of Talon's leadership and Vishkar. Lucky for us, Vishkar’s boss will also be there. We'll _persuade_ him to agree to our terms,"Gabriel paused for a minute before continuing, "Besides, it's a perfect opportunity for me to create costumes again for my colleagues and eradicate the last threats for Overwatch. Two birds, one stone." 

He could still recall the joy he had felt whenever he got to see the results of his labour — the various unusual and perfectly fitting attires — on his ex- and current teammates during Halloween. The memory caused a warm smile to spread across his face.

Olivia sarcastically noted, "Quite a plan, not sure why I was even worried." 

"How many times will you remind me about my Venice mission?" Gabriel grumped, recognising Jesse's sarcastic response to him from it.

"As long as I want. C'mon, _amigo_ , it’s very entertaining — a real blast. Your so-called stealth operation woke up the whole city and attracted the attention of the entire elite Talon army. I frequently rewatch the CCTV footage when I need a good laugh.."

"It seems that we have different definitions of fun," Gabriel dryly responded, ignoring Olivia's laugh after her mocking.

Amélie tilted her head, "I would never imagine that you can relax."

Winston sighed, "Are you done yet? Or should I wait for you to finish up?"

"Yes," nodded Gabriel and glared at Olivia.

"For now. But we can continue this later," she shrugged and stuck her tongue in a childish manner.

Amélie rolled her eyes and barely refrained from a facepalm, "I was confident you outgrew such behaviour long time ago. It's sad to see that I was mistaken."

"Are there any more people on the list? If not, then I suggest you either sit down or go to sleep. We still have a long way to go…," noted Winston, already growing tired of his new colleagues’ antics.

"Not just yet. I also recommend Lúcio Correia dos Santos: DJ turned freedom fighter leader. He managed to completely remove Vishkar from Rio and is well-known for fighting against them in other parts of the world."

Winston let out a disagreeing hum, "I'm afraid that might cause some conflict with Satya, considering their backgrounds. But hopefully, we'll be able to resolve the problem by coming to an agreement between the two of them." 

Winston wasn't sure whom this line was going to persuade more — himself or the rest of his companions. 

Amélie named the next possible team member, "Perhaps Baptiste might be a good addition for Overwatch. He used to be a member of Talon before deserting. Unfortunately, no-one, not even Olivia with all her abilities of super hacker, has been able to find him since his escape from Talon’s claws."

Olivia said nothing. She was lucky that her coworkers knowing she was helping Baptiste didn't interfere with her business. She created three holographic screens using her neural interface and began the hacking of the Vishkar system using information from Sanjay's devices obtained during his meetings with Talon. Due to Vishkar's advanced defences, it was likely to take her a few moments to crack their system. She started to recall how she had looked for the details about other Talon members, her own words echoing in her mind: 

_If you hold the information, you hold all the cards._

She had begun with Gabriel, back when he was just Reaper to her. The initial point of search had been his medical records, which had surprisingly weak encryptions attached to them. From them, she had obtained his real name and appearance before he had been turned into a sentient hive of nanobots.

This discovery had led her to comb through every video and image Talon had of him before discovering his and Moira's pasts as Blackwatch agents. Said data had helped her with understanding the role of Overwatch in the game of global conspiracy that included every organisation.

The second person had been Moira. Beside already known facts, Olivia had uncovered the undisclosed results of the disgraced scientist’s scientific career. Unfortunately, it was all useless considering the fact that Moira wasn't afraid of admitting the truth about her methods. On the contrary, Moira was proud of them.

The third member of her group was Sigma, someone who still possessed a brilliant mind even though he became crazy due to his accident. Talon had taken advantage of his weakened state to turn him into their pawn.

There wasn't anything peculiar about Akande. In fact, his biography was quite transparent. His crimes and philosophy were publicly available and if he had any secrets, they were unknown to anyone but himself. Akande didn't fully trust people to discuss such topics with them.

Talon’s omnic financier, Maximilien, had been the most interesting person among Talon top brass, especially when one considered his connections with numerous important contacts and all the knowledge he possessed. If she had to guess, at least half of the globe’s corporations and criminals were in his pocket or worked under someone who was. He provided strong confidentiality and was capable of finding or hiding everything and everyone with a snap of his fingers.

Olivia snapped out of her memories when she registered a message going across her screen 

_Access granted._

She started drafting a message to Satya using the tablet. It contained the whole truth regarding the aforementioned corporation: each and every detail of its operations, the real consequences of its actions, and all the secrets they had tried to hide from the world. To ensure Satya wouldn’t report the message to her superiors before reading it, she masked the letter as one of the usual confidential briefings Satya received about anyone of her projects . 

When it was done, Olivia and her friends decided to sleep. They patiently waited for her before they closed their eyes. Olivia tossed and turned until she finally found a comfortable position.

She put her favourite teddy Antonio from the bag next to her as a small reminder of home. Olivia always took him with her to her long travels. It calmed her and provided a soothing feeling.

Amélie and Gabriel took their novels out to read — a French romantic story and book about a family life, respectively. After an hour, the books were put back and soon, all passengers were all in a dreamless sleep. Their usual nightmares were far from their minds.


	3. The Talon Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon bosses want to discuss the forthcoming war.

Winston gently woke his colleagues when the shuttle arrived at the Gibraltar HQ.

Mei walked to it and happily greeted the company. Initially she didn't notice anything unusual until she came to them. She looked closely at it and was horrified. Amélie's skin changed from white, to light purple. Mei found the shade similar to the consequences of hypothermia which frequently happened in the Arctic and Antarctic researches. But there were no other frostbite symptoms: the skin and the nails were smooth without any damage. It was strange that Amélie had no signs of suffering. 

Gabriel became some sort of shadowy abomination in human form. She noticed a darkness of nanobots hive in the open space between the sleeve and the hand, when he reached out for a handshake.

"What happened to you? Who did this and why?" Mei trembled from fear, her voice became a little higher. She moved towards visitors with concern.

"It was a terrorist organisation called Talon. They appeared after you went to criostasis and transformed us to create more efficient assassins," explained Gabriel. "I'm sorry that we frightened you."

Winston patted Mei on the back and gave her a hug. "You'll be fine. Angela will find a solution on how to cure them."

Mei noticed an unknown girl with asymmetrical purple hair and addressed her, "And who are you?"

Amélie replied, "She is Olivia Coloma, your new colleague, as well as we."

Olivia saw Mei's robot and commented with a little smile, "He's so cute, I don't even want to hack him."

Mei furrowed her brow in confusion, "Thank you?".

When the new Overwatch members were placed in the rooms, Gabriel asked Olivia to order different expensive fabrics, threads, and a sewing machine. "Send the bill to Maximilien, say it's for a Talon mission or something like that."

The whole next day was spent creating fabulous colourful outfits for the masquerade. Everyone was pleased with them. 

When the preparation was over, Olivia noted, "Alright, time to go. Winston, please take us from the extraction point in Venice after we'll finish the current mission." 

Then she sent a message to Moira: _"Everything is ready to execute our plan. You know your role. We'll be there on time."_

"Yes, of course. The location is the same as it was during the Blackwatch evacuation?"

"Yes."

"Let's move. When we are not so far from the destination, I'll tell you where to land."

They sat in the shuttle and saw Mei waving at them.

Winston said, "I'll be nearby and ready to respond to your signal." To maintain contact, miniature microphones were given. They were inside clothes. 

After they reached their destination, the ex-Talon members met with Akande, who had recently broken out of prison. The latter asked them, "What is the status of your progress regarding Talon operations?" 

Gabriel noted after the report was provided, "The search for Jack and Ana has been… _lackluster,_ to say the least. They are quite elusive targets, you know. However, that should soon be rectified and they’ll no longer be an issue for Talon". 

This line was enough to persuade Akande that Gabriel continued to be on his side. He smiled and his pose became less tense.

The company used a private plane to fly to Monaco. They moved to the casino where they talked to Maximilien regarding the current situation. The meeting was successful excluding the attack of some thugs who had been hired by Talon council member, Vialli. Amélie played roulette and lost a significant sum of money belonging to Talon. She didn't care — the game itself was a cover for discussion of important topics.

Everyone returned to Venice and separated to eliminate more of Vialli's men. Amélie situated herself on the roof of the building next to Talon Headquarters, already prepared for anything . Olivia was hidden in the monitoring room, finishing up with the last of the guards there. Smirking when the last one fell, she quickly made her way to the corridor near the conference room, safely hidden under her high-tech invisibility cloak.

She arrived there before her colleagues. It was important no-one see or hear her or Talon bosses would be suspicious and therefore, the whole plan could be ruined. Fortunately, Akande stopped to deal with Vially personally, giving Olivia several minutes, so she reached the destination without any problems. She climbed on the statue which had a height of five meters and started waiting for the signal.

Gabriel and Akande entered the room and took their chairs. The rest of Talon's top hierarchy was already present.

Akande took off his hat, scowled and glared at his colleagues. "We have a war to start."

Moira turned to Sanjay with a polite neutral face expression. Her hands were wrung together. 

"But before we discuss said topic in detail,” Moria began, examining the nails as she did so, “I want to talk to you about another important issue. For our oncoming mission, we need one of your finest specialists, Satya Vaswani."

"She is a professional, almost the best. Although I must warn you, she is difficult to manage. It may be better to use someone else or include someone who'll be able to control her onto whatever mission you need her on."

"No, that won’t be necessary. Only Satya is required", interrupted Gabriel.

Akande was confused. He hadn't heard about this idea before. Something felt wrong, yet he couldn't quite point a finger on what it was, exactly. 

"Since when Talon have used architects for its work?” he inquired, "For what purpose do you demand her service? To do something behind my back?"

The room became tense. No-one said anything. It was better not to interfere, especially in the unclear circumstances. Was this really a treason or just independent course of action? Moira and Gabriel had the same influence among Talon as Akande but lesser organisational activity.

Unexpectedly, Moira grinned with visible superiority. "Who said we spoke about Talon? Gabriel and I meant Overwatch." 

Akande clenched his teeth and stared suspiciously at her. He regretted ignoring his intuition saying they shouldn't be trusted. It was impossible to determine when his comrades changed the side. Probably, they have cooperated with the enemy since the beginning of their participation in Talon business or even before that.

_That was the signal._

Olivia threw her translocator into the room and instantly teleported to where it landed. She indiscriminately shot at the Talon leaders, each shot meeting its mark in their skulls. Noticing movement behind her, she quickly blocked Sanjay's communicator and his neural implants before he could make contact with anyone else. Not pausing for a moment, she made quick work with Maximilien, making him nothing more than her puppet. The doors closed after that, an ominous click locking them all inside.

Akande tried to stand up to fight. Gabriel was quicker. He used the shotgun to turn Akande's head into a mess. Skull fragments, blood and brain pieces were around Akande's place and on the wall behind it, "You hurt my friends and I can't forgive you."

Moira leaned towards Akande's body, "This was the expected conclusion," she turned to Sanjay, "I beg your pardon, other business matters took our attention. Besides my previous offer, you should officially free Satya from your company and completely shut down Vishkar."

Sanjay just silently nodded knowing he lost anyway. This was a perfect trap — nothing indicated the forthcoming massacre. No-one recognized hidden motives in Moira's suggestion to bring each highest member to a briefing regardings Akande's plans. Such action seemed to be necessary for the progress in Talon business.

He wrote the requested order in his tablet and sent it to his staff. Olivia looked over his shoulder, getting a good chuckle from one particular line: 

_Due to unexpected organisational and financial difficulties, Vishkar cannot continue its functioning anymore_. 

Gabriel directed one of his shotguns at Sanjay's head, "Stand up." 

The idea to beg for his life instantly disappeared after its occurrence. Sanjay was calm knowing he wasn't able to alter the events to his favour. Without hesitation, Gabriel executed the man shooting at the abdomen. Being an old soldier, he witnessed many cases of this painful and slow death.

"You have served your purpose," Moira bent over to Sanjay speaking much louder, so he could hear her while he screamed in agony.

She moved towards Olivia, "I've heard without proper and timely treatment people usually die within one day from such penetrative traumas. A pity I can't study this now. Perhaps another opportunity shall arise..."

Gabriel stopped behind Maximilien. "As for you, you are now Overwatch’s bookkeeper and financier. Don't do anything that will harm the organization, _especially_ sellconfidential information like it was in Havana with Akande. You don't want to turn into the spare parts for Volskaya Industries and Ironclad Guild, _do you?_ "

Olivia added, "Your first task is to help Overwatch with the restoration of its legal status."

Maximilien sighs, "Your order demands pulling some strings and calling multiple favours. It won't be easy." 

Moira smiled for a second, "Aren't you able to do it by yourself, Olivia?"

"Yes, but with his cooperation, this will be quicker and easier." 

Olivia was delighted in doing this to the omnic. She always loved to have fun totally controlling the situation whilst messing with others.

Gabriel said, "Winston, we are ready and want Maximillien to go with us. He will be useful to Overwatch."

"Ok, I'm heading to your location now. You can bring him. It's better to have him on our side." 

Olivia tilted her head and looked at Gabriel with a grin, "How will this look on the news? Overwatch unlawfully abducting a respected businessman?" She didn't miss a chance to taunt him one more time quoting the criminal boss who was the target of the Venice mission.

Gabriel started to get annoyed because of her constant and unreasonable mocking and childish behaviour. She was thirty yet it seemed for him that her teenage phase was still unfinished. 

"This obviously won't be on the news. If he wants, he may leave the building now. He'd hear 'Goodbye' and 'Target is en route'."

"Time to go and spin a story on how Vishkar’s leader died in a Talon terrorist attack," Olivia mused, looking over at Maximilien .

"Anything in particular? There needs to be a sound reason to create a persuasive enough story."

"How about...he refused to give Talon a large amount of money and was an unwanted _pest_ to them."

"That is a plausible explanation."

Olivia killed Sanjay, shooting to the head, "It would be good if he suffers due to his crimes. But I'm afraid he might talk too much after the rescue." 

The company entered the shuttle and sat at the chairs. Gabriel noted, "The mission was successful. After Overwatch is restored, I'm planning to hire some demolition experts to destroy Talon HQ."

"Who are they?" Winston guessed their personalities but he needed to confirm his thoughts.

"Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. We also managed to get Satya from Vishkar, just needed to pick her up." 

"Interesting choice. If they join us, it'll be good for the organization. We'll give them a chance to use their talents to truly help people. Jesse's example demonstrates this is possible. And good work with getting us Satya."

When the team flew back, Mei exclaimed, widening her eyes for a moment when she saw Maximilien, "I didn't expect you to be here." 

She met him several years ago before her cryostasis when he agreed to sponsor her Antarctic climate research with intention to increase his prestige.

"Now that he is one of us, he and Olivia can return Overwatch its official status, cancelling every charge against it," Winston informed Mei, gesturing towards Maximilien. 

Gabriel added, "Talon has been mostly eliminated, what’s left won’t cause too many problems for us. We should get started on the eradication of other criminals, like Vishkar."

Moira asked Mei, "Dr Zhou. I'm interested in your colleagues' research into the long term effects of cryogenic freezing." 

This line caused a flashback in Mei about the coworkers from her Antarctic laboratory who died from the failure of the cryostasis system. These memories were still painfully vivid. So, she snapped, "You can use it on yourself to satisfy your curiosity. I may provide such an opportunity." .

Moira shrugged and said, "I know we have our differences, but your brilliant mind would be welcome amongst my peers in Oasis."

Mei wasn't pleased by this offer to help amoral researchers turning people into abominations to satisfy their curiosity, "No thank you. They are a disgrace to science. I want nothing to do with them or _you_." 

Olivia felt a cheshire cat grin spread across her face as she watched the exchange. It was so rare to see Moira receive such a snarky response , especially from someone that wasn’t herself or Amélie.

Winston shouted at Moira and Mei, "Enough! This isn’t helping anyone. You need to learn how to work together if we want Overwatch to thrive like it once did. Your fighting isn’t helping anyone."

Moira sarcastically bowed, "My apologies".

Mei embarrassed, "Sorry."

Winston shook his head in disappointment at the two of them before turning to the others. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at them. Although they were small in number, they were quickly increasing in size. Soon, they would return to their former glory and fulfill their true purpose: protecting the world.

"Well," Winston began, taking his glasses off as he did so, "Let’s get started, then."


	4. Reunion (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch members meet each other in the main HQ.

**Chapter 4 Reunion (part 1)**

Summary: Overwatch members meet each other in the main HQ.

***

Overwatch became legal again within a week after the meeting on the roof. It was possible due to increased international Omnic Crisis and help from Olivia and Maximilien. They made several polite reminders about some not so well forgotten or hidden secrets along with debts to numerous unforgiving serious people. The former also re-sent the letter with all Vishkar's secrets to its enemy, the famous DJ and the Brazilian rebellion leader Lúcio Correia dos Santos. It was the same message, which was received by Satya.

After one day since the restored _status quo_ , Winston decided to add the aforementioned people.

The first one, who he called, was Captain Myung, Hana Song's commanding officer.

_"Hello Captain, this is Winston, the Commander of the Overwatch. We've heard a lot about Hana Song's successful missions and thought she might be useful in our fight against the enemy owing to her special skills. My team won't insist on her joining although we'd be pleased if she became a part of our organisation."_

_"Hello. I'll speak with her today. In case of her agreement, I'll provide the necessary legal and transportation documents for relocation. Then I'll inform you when the flight starts."_

_"I wish you a good day, Captain."_

_"And for you too, Sir."_

Winston wasn't completely sure that Hana would take his offer. She might decide to refuse it and continue protecting her country.

The next one was Lucio. His number was on his site, so it was easy to contact him.

_"Mr des Santos, I'm glad to inform you Overwatch was impressed by your strides in your war against Vishkar. We invite you to join us"_

_"You can call me Lucio. Thanks but I need to defend my home."_ Winston pictured a shrug on the other side of the communication channel.

_"Vishkar was completely closed and its leader was eliminated. So, your mission is over. Did you read our message?"_

_"Yes, I was shocked by it. Until it came, I knew only about a third of all Vishkar projects."_ Lucio remembered he couldn't say a word for several seconds after that letter. Nightmares from what he saw and discovered still occasionally haunted him. _"I'm happy that this evil corporation is gone. Thus, I might agree to become one of your members. I'll write my answer today."_

_"It was a pleasure to talk to you, Lucio. By the way, another pleasant news: your old fan, a famous pro-gamer D.VA, probably will be a new Overwatch agent."_

_"This is so sick! I mean, it's so cool! The adoration is mutual — we often collaborate for various projects. If she agrees, message me! Bye!_

_"Bye!"_

Winston called Fareeha, _"Hey, last time I saw you it was during your childhood."_

 _"You know, Winston, I always dreamed of being a part of Overwatch. Finally, this becomes a reality. Regarding the next important issue, I don't want to anger you but my mother is unexpectedly alive. She hid my whole life and suddenly decided to announce her presence."_ The annoyance and disappointment were heard in Fareeha's voice. 

_"I'm sorry it happened. She told me everything. I hope both of you can discuss this situation more efficiently in the main HQ after the reunion."_ Winston perfectly understood Fareeha's feelings so painfully close to his own.

_"I'll try to reconcile with her but this will be a difficult and slow process. Thanks for your call. See you and the rest of the Overwatch at the meeting."_

The last person on Winston's list was Satya.

_"Good evening, Satya. I'm Winston, the leader of the Overwatch. We would like to invite you to join our Overwatch team."_

Satya was surprised: firstly, how did Winston get her number? Secondly, what does an organization like Overwatch want with her, given her track record?

 _"Your number was published on the Vishkar web-page among important staff contacts. They praised your professional qualities, responsible and meticulous approach to tasks."_ Winston was confident her substantial attitude towards the matters would be very helpful during the missions.

_"But how can you hire me after what I've done? I saw the videos in the letter. I've participated in numerous projects mentioned in it, signing contracts and designing those buildings."_

_"That wasn't your fault. The company misled and deliberately kept you out of the loop to create an appropriate and convincing image. The others in my team will understand that and forgive you. I'll wait for your response until tomorrow. But remember, with us, you can prevent the deterioration of the world. Goodbye."_

_"I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye."_

Satya thought about the strange situation regarding her boss. The news said he had been killed by terrorist group Talon shortly after he had sent that surprising order to fire everyone and fully stop all projects.

The cryptic message from the mysterious person who somehow knew every Vishkar dirty secret claimed that Sanjay was one of the Talon leaders. Nevertheless, they murdered him.

The order itself had no reasons to appear. It seemed like Sanjay was forced to create it because it was out of character for him. But why and by whom it had been done? There was a tiny chance that Overwatch can at least partially solve this enigma.

She called back Winston and wanted to ask him regarding this issue but he was replying to another interlocutor. She waited for his response feeling guilty due to her unintentional eavesdropping.

 _"Thank you, Captain. I'm glad that Hana said 'yes'. I'll send you coordinates of our hangar. Sorry, Satya, we have a bunch of recruits and I should manage their arrival. I'm listening to you."_ The said Hana probably was Hana Song, a famous professional StarCraft player and an excellent soldier. She constantly appeared in all news media. Satya was sure a person with such good reflexes and tactical mind would be a great addition to Overwatch.

 _"I want to talk about what happened with Sanjay and Vishkar closure."_ Satya burst these words without a second thought. She vaguely imagined what she was expecting.

Winston decided to be completely honest. He heard from Olivia that Satya despite occasionally being socially awkward could feel lies and half-truths. The former found this note in Sanjay's files describing his staff.

_"It was our operation to eradicate Talon and Vishkar. They were threats to the world. These companies crossed the moral horizon long ago reaching their goals and therefore, they had to be stopped."_

_"So, in reality, those terrorists were your people? In that case, they had a convincing cover."_ Satya understood why such missions should be unofficial and hidden from the public.

 _"Yes, they were our double agents destroying Talon from the inside. The final trap was carefully prepared by increasing trust and avoiding suspicions. Satya, before you give me your answer regarding your participation in our organisation: Lucio replied that he agreed to be one of us."_ Winston decided to warn her to prevent possible future conflicts.

_"I suspected that might happen. I still want to be useful for Overwatch and help real heroes. He and I can make our peace. After I discovered the whole truth about Vishkar, I changed my mind and accepted his point of view. I'm ready for transportation to your HQ. Just say when you'll be able to pick me up."_

_"I'll send you the date and time when I can meet you. It'll happen within two or three days from today. I cannot predict how long I'll move others to our main building."_

Satya confirmed the said offer and tried to imagine her future colleagues. She saw older Overwatch members in the news, so it wasn't difficult to recall their appearances. Regarding fresh teammates, Lucio and Hana were in all media, thus she easily visualized them. But the rest of that organisation was unknown to her. She could only guess what they might look like.

***

**Several days later**

The meeting would start just in a few minutes. The initial crew was discussing their life after the fall of the Overwatch. Some people, for instance, Reinhardt, described it with a large number of details. He boasted how he alone defended the whole criminal gang. Other agents, like Jesse, preferred to avoid direct and detailed answers and rather, kept their replies vague.

Winston went to the microphone and clapped his hands calling for silence. "I'm happy everyone answered my call. Now I want you to meet our new members. Although you're already familiar with some of them. I should warn you — you might don't like them all but please don't let your antipathy interfere with our work and missions."

He pointed towards the door behind the stand. "Brigitte Lindholm." She entered the room wearing her full armour and helmet which were forged by herself. In the left hand was a large shield similar to Reinhardt's but smaller than his. In the right hand was an electro whip. The audience applauded. Each Overwatch member recalled her from her visits to the HQ. She always wanted to be one of them and now her dream was fulfilled.

Brigitte went to her grandfather and sat next to him.

Winston introduced the next member: "Fareeha Amari." She went in her complete armour set and waved her hand. She stopped herself from her usual phrase used in her security firm — "Captain Amari reporting for duty" — because for these people it was primarily a title of her mother. It would be uneasy for them to use it addressing her. The thought about Ana made her clench her teeth for a moment. Even after the restoration of a good relationship, it sometimes still felt annoying.

Fareeha chose a chair near Reinhardt who turned to her and exclaimed, "I remember you being that height," pointing at Torbjörn.

The latter made a short laugh and replied, "But look at her now. If she uses her jetpack she might reach your head in the clouds." Reinhardt smiled and said nothing. Angela rolled her eyes — those two wouldn't stop their bickering. She noticed how Fareeha grew into a gorgeous woman from a little girl sneaking away from the mother to explore the base.

The next candidate was Hana Song. Her mech slowly went to the room, then she ejected from it and pretended she shot from the finger guns. Winston told everyone, "I'm glad that this young Lieutenant joined us. Experienced soldiers are what we always need."

Jack gazed upon her. It was a rather high position for a person in their twenty-ish. She must be good at combat. Gabriel and he earned that rank being slightly older than her after several successful missions.

Hana climbed back to the mech and returned it to the hangar. She appeared after ten minutes and saw Lucio who sat behind Fareeha. She immediately had a seat to his left and registered his grin. They might talk and exchange autographs after this ceremony would be over.

Winston named another teammate, "Jean-Baptiste Augustin, our new combat medic. He proved himself in his previous battles against our enemies." The said member smiled and took place in front of Jesse. He hoped nobody would know he was an ex-Talon agent. It was Olivia who told him through their usual communication channel that Overwatch eradicated Talon bosses and initiated the recall. With her help, he answered it soon as he could.

The following member was Mei. Everyone was surprised she survived. She commented, "Unfortunately, my colleagues weren't so lucky. I sent SOS at the first opportunity, Winston received it and brought me here." Angela saw that cryostasis slowed Mei's ageing and made her look younger than her biological age.

When Zenyatta had appeared, Torbjörn was tense and crossed his arms. "Sorry, Brig, it's simply difficult for me to see this omnic near me."

She responded putting her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe his feelings arу similar to yours. Besides, it was rather hypocritical considering that you befriended the bastion unit." Her words drew attention to him.

"Torb, do I need to immediately perform your psychological evaluation?" Angela asked him, not believing what she heard.

Reinhardt calmed her by patting her hand, "He embedded a fail-safe which can be turned on remotely. He's worked with these omnics his whole life, so he understands them and controls the situation."

When Bastion appeared, he and Reinhardt froze in tension. Both were confident they were prepared to see an ex-enemy but it wasn't completely true. Unwanted memories appeared.

_Numerous creatures of one hundred kilograms of metal hiding behind their shields and destroying our comrades with their shots._

_Numerous creatures of one hundred kilograms of metal and flesh hiding behind their shields and destroying our units with their shots and swings of the hammers._

Torbjörn interrupted the situation, "That war was over a long time ago and wasn't easy for everyone. We have a crisis which we should deal with."

The Bastion sat at the end of the hall without a sound. Reinhardt sighed, "Our medics will help us to cope with the ghosts of the past."

Winston invited Hanzo whose archaic bow and quiver with arrows attracted attention. Unlike most Overwatch teammates preferring casual style, he was dressed in a classical business suit. Jesse wanted to jump up and object but Genji stopped him putting his hand on the shoulder, "Please don't. He had no choice — his refusal would lead to the death of other members of my family. Besides, it was partially my fault: I should've known better than to mock the most dangerous people of my clan."

"Fine. I'll spare his pretty face from severe damage but only because you've asked me," Jesse huffed and crossed his arms. He usually doesn't argue with Winston's decisions. This case might be an exception. Who's next — Moira, or even Reaper, or Widowmaker?

Immersed in his own thoughts, he heard only the strange word: "rain". Jesse looked at Winston, trying to comprehend the latter's words. He noticed Moira in her old Blackwatch uniform heading towards a free place. So, it was the ending of her surname O'Deorain.

He loudly addressed her, "The years certainly haven't changed my feelings about working with you, Moira. I always thought hiring you was a mistake."

She grinned, bowed her head slightly and looked at him with leniency for his low intelligence, "The best mistake one could ever make."

Angela ostentatiously moved to a more distant chair. Moira just silently shrugged.


End file.
